


A Day In The Life

by kunziodyne



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunziodyne/pseuds/kunziodyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles of Snake/Otacon from my writing blog. Rating ranges from gen to mature. I have no beta reader, so there might be some typos or grammar errors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Safe, For Now

**Author's Note:**

> Set during MGS4, after chapter three, Third Sun. What happened to Old Snake after he got back to the Nomad after the death of Big Mama?

Snake had been reckless before, but this was the last straw. He had gotten in a fight with Liquid and was blown away with a ship soon after that. The mercenary had managed to stay conscious even after all the pain, holding his mother’s hand. But as soon as he was back to the Nomad, he’d lost consciousness and had fallen to the floor.

Otacon had panicked and ordered Sunny to bring the first aid kit immidiately. The engineer had gently placed Snake on one of the beds, across from the still sleeping Raiden. Sunny didn’t want to be in the way and withdrew to fry some eggs.

”Come on, Snake.. come on..,” Otacon quietly chanted. Snake didn’t seems to have any bad injuries, except a bit of shrapnel stuck onto his lower abdomen, on the left side. That could be easily removed, even thought Otacon was no doctor. He had done this many times before, mainly to Snake. But the pain of being blown away with a military ship had seemed to come down only now and it had made Snake faint. That was a whole new story, because if there was any internal damage, Otacon couldn’t help Snake.

_Fix his wounds and if he won’t wake up soon, call someone more capable.._

Making up his mind, Otacon opened the first aid kit. He stripped Snake off of his OctoCamo from waist up, cleaned and dressed the wound left from the shrapnel. There was also the horrible burn on his face. It would leave a noticeable scar and all Otacon could do now was to put some ointment on it and dress it carefully.

There really was nothing else to do. Hal closed the first aid kit slowly and sighed. He should try to wake Snake up, even thought the man needed rest. But he had to make sure Snake was alright.

”Snake..,” he started but the older man only sighed in his sleep. At least he was breathing okay. ”Snake.. David!”

Snake’s hand shifted and he soon opened his eyes. Otacon was there to greet him while his eyes adjusted to the light.

Grunting a reply, the older man sat up straight. He seemed to be okay.

”Don’t try to get up yet, I just finished dressing up your wounds,” Otacon said and withdrew to put away the first aid kit so somewhere where it could be found again. Not like that one time where he had to search the whole lower part of the Nomad to find it. After that Otacon had placed several kits around the aircraft.

Cigarettes seemed to be the first thing on Snake’s mind since he was up and searching the cabinet where he usually placed his smokes, away from Sunny’s eyes.

”So Snake.. Hey–!” Otacon rushed to pry the newly found cigarettes from the older man’s hands. While he had less body mass and muscles, the fight was easy and over soon. Snake gave up easily.

Otacon was ready to rant about smoking in the Nomad, about Snake’s health in general among other things, but he just sighed. Snake knew this stuff already.

”You got hurt, so why don’t you just take it easy and don’t waste your life away smoking,” the engineer sighed. The older man gave no answer but Otacon knew he was listening.

”I’m really worried about you. Sunny is too. This mission is already becoming too dangerous, so—”

”But I can’t stop now,” Snake replied and sat down onto the bed, back resting against the wall.

Otacon nodded. Yeah. They couldn’t afford to lose, he knew that. Sighing again, Hal placed the cigarettes on the table and got over to the older man.

Snake didn’t look up until Otacon placed his hands on the older man’s neck and stroked his hair. The younger man leaned down to place a kiss on Snake’s lips. The kiss didn’t last for long, but it put a smile on David’s face.

As Snake had gotten visibly older, he had felt that there was no more use for being affectionate with each other. Who would found an old man attractive anyway. But Otacon had insisted otherwise. The older man still enjoyed the company of his bespectacled companion.

Nothing had changed between them, even thought the years hadn’t been kind to Snake. Otacon was still eager as ever, planting kisses along the other man’s jawline and massaging his neck. The older man just sighed and visibly relaxed.

Snake placed his hands on Otacon’s waist, which stopped the other man’s ministrations for a while. A while enough for Snake to kiss him fully on the lips.

They continued for a while, until they heard a loud crack. Sunny had probably dropped a plate upstairs. And judging by the smell, it was probably time for her infamous eggs.

Otacon gave one last kiss to Snake’s forehead, a slight blush on his cheeks, and withdrew to his computer. Snake managed a small smile towards the other man and grabbed his cigaratters, stuffing them to his pocket.

Everything seemed right for that one fleeting moment.


	2. It's An Easy Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old Snake meets some furry friends. Both my first fic for the MGS fandom and in english. Bear with me.

”Snake…”

Otacon’s face popped up onto the screen of Mk. II. Snake paid it no mind as he was quite busy.

”.. what are you doing, Snake?” If Otacon kept pestering him, he was going to get angry again. He was relaxing. Yes, _relaxing_.

The bubbling got louder with an occasional wheek here and there. Even though Snake was wearing gloves, he could feel the softness of the guinea pig’s fur well. It was soothing just to hold the rodent and hear the loud purring. It also seemed to restore Snake’s psyche greatly.

While in South America - trying to find Naomi and Liquid’s base - Snake had managed to get a hold onto one of the many guinea pigs that roamed the area. It was quite tame and it seemed the local soldiers had a habit of feeding the pigs. Some of them would come very close to Snake and even walk on top of him if he was blending in with the enviroment with the OctoCamo.

The one Snake was holding was almost white with little brown dots all over it’s body. It seemed to enjoy the petting and it made Snake forget about the mission for a while.

But just for a while. Soon the guinea pig seemed to have had enough and wheeked one last time before leaving Snake’s hands to tread away. It hopped a couple of times, just to make Snake know it had been enjoying the attention.

The soldier turned back to Mk. II, Otacon’s face still visible on the screen. ”Did you enjoy yourself?” he asked, a faint smile on his face, but didn’t really wait for an answer until he ushered Snake to find more info where Naomi was held.

It was back to your normally scheluded time of sneaking.


	3. At Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal life AU I wrote for my friend.

David was waiting outside the post office, a cigarette in hand, since the line was long and it probably would take almost an hour to get the item he ordered. “A perfect guidebook to handheld guns” was waiting for him inside. He had finally managed to order it online, despite it being always sold out. This time he had been lucky.

By the time David had finished his drag, the number that implicated which customer was supposed to come forth was slowly coming closer to 56, the number on the paper held in David’s hand.

Stepping outside, David saw there were only a couple people getting their orders before him; an elder lady and a young man with glasses, looking nervous. Too nervous for his own good.  
David paid it no mind and sat down, removing his scarf. Despite it being almost spring, it was cold outside due to wind. Felt almost like only 5 degrees fahrenheit.

The elderly lady had received her package, and the younger man was next. There seemed to be a big package waiting for him and it seemed it had been roughly inspected by the customs.

“.. No! M-my figures! All they alright?” the young man piped up, carefully opening the package and checking if anything was broken. There seemed to be all kind of robots in boxes and a couple of figurines of busty girls. Not something you might want to show everyone.

David got up and stepped behind the man, deciding to ignore everything he saw. The young man collected his belongings and stepped away, only to collide with David.

David just grunted and stepped aside, trying his best to ignore the other man. “I’m sorry, sorry,” came the quiet voice from the bespectacled man, an awkward smile towarded at David and the man hurried to the exit.

Sighing, David just stared after the man, until he was called out by the clerk. Ah, right, it was his turn. He hoped he would never again see the weird man.

–

It was a busy afternoon at the coffee house. Hal was nursing his hot chocolate, trying to read through the newest volume of Mobile Police Patlabor, but it was so noisy in the cafe that he had hard time concentrating.

The cafe was packed full but only more and more people were coming inside. It was a popular place to gather together, but Hal didn’t mind being alone. But after a while he noticed that someone might want to share the table, since it had three chairs around it and there were almost no other places to sit down.

He hoped it might be a cute girl who would see his manga and congratulate him for reading such a good series and they would start a heated conversation about anime and manga in general.

The dream was crushed as a man with scruffy beard and short brown hair came to sit next to him with a coffee of his own.

“Oh,” they both said, Hal more because he didn’t get what the expected, but he didn’t know why the other man said anything at all. “You are the man from the post office,” the scuffy man said, seemingly irritated that he bumped into the nerd again.

“Huh? O-oh, from last week? I remember you too,” Hal trailed off and felt his cheeks flare up. This wasn’t something he expected at all. While Hal didn’t try to hide his hobby, it was always weird when people noticed it. And even so when they didn’t seem to like his hobby at all.

Awkward silence ensued and Hal took a sip of his hot chocolate.  
Hal pulled out his phone, putting his manga back into his bag. The other man side-eyed him and his bag, sipping his coffee, but returned his gaze back to the window after a while.

The phone didn’t offer any pastime and he started to fiddle with his mug of hot chocolate. Which he would later regret greatly, because after a moment it slipped out of his grasp and fell over, all the beverage pouring onto the table and to the scruffy man’s lap.

The other man yelped and quickly rose up, trying to get the hot beverage off his pants with napkins. It wasn’t boiling hot, but still enough to feel against his skin. He shot Hal with a furious look and disappered to the bathroom.

Hal felt his cheeks burning again, feeling like he should make a run for it and disappear completely, but the other man had left his backpack next to the chair he occupied. Someone might steal it if he moved from the spot. So there he was, sitting there with a red face while other people stared at him. After a while no one was interested anymore, but it didn’t make it easier at all. The scruffy man returned, the drink still visible in his (tight) pants and he just took his backpack, gave Hal an enraged look and stormed outside.

Hal couldn’t even stutter a “sorry” before the man was gone. Maybe this meant he should just lock himself up in his apartment for the rest of the week.

–

The place David usually went to train was near his apartment, it only took about 10 minutes to walk there. The ideal place to live, really, since everything was close.

David had been on the treadmill for almost 40 minutes now and was nowhere near getting tired. He has his vitamin water with him and was ready to spend the whole morning at the place.  
The other treadmills were currently not occupied and he enjoyed the silence in his own corner. About an hour later more people were coming in and someone occupied the treadmill next to David. Someone with a slender build, music blaring from his iPod that made David turn his head.

And of course it had to be the one man he thought he would never see again. David made a face and got off, to rest and drink. He stepped in front of the other man’s treadmill and cleared his throat, with his vitamin water in hand.

Looking up, Hal stopped the music on his iPod and stumbled on the treadmill when he realized who it was talking to him. He tried to grab onto something but no avail. He toppled over and hurt his shoulder against the conveyor belt, it scraping off some of his skin in the progress.

David was immidiately next to him, feeling it was his fault it happened at all. “Wow, hey! Are you alright?” he inquired and took a hold of Hal’s arm, to hoist him up. David took him to sit down. The other man just held his head like in a daze, a grimace on his face, but he soon seemed to recover and lifted his head up.

“Sorry, I’m ok now..,” was the answer.

“Why are you apologizing, you idiot,” David muttered, more to himself. Someone from the staff came to check on them and as she saw the situation, went to get the first aid kit. When she returned with it, Hal was already feeling better, although the pain hadn’t gone away.

“I could say we’re even now, but I think you got hurt a lot more than me,” the older man said while cleaning Hal’s wound. Hal gave a humourless laugh. “I guess so,” he responded.

Neither seemed to want to continue their workout, so they just sat at the cafeteria - Hal with bandages on his shoulder - and talked.

“Sorry about that - you know..,” was what Hal started the conversation with. David nodded, apology accepted. “Let’s start from the beginning, I’m Hal, Hal Emmerich,” he continued and offered his hand. “Oh, and don’t worry about the wound, it’s ok now. It doesn’t hurt anymore”

David moved his hand to shake Hal’s. “David.”

“You know, you’re not so bad after all,” he speaked afterwards.

They talked at lenght after that, neither too busy to go anywhere today. Hal noticed that David was the quiet type, but it felt good enough to talk to him. And he felt like he could tell the man everything, even if he seemed to judge Hal being an otaku. But what mattered is that both seemed to be having fun, despite getting off on the wrong foot.

David was a bit taken aback to find that Hal was a hacker. Also a student (he figured as much) - and the older man told Hal about his work and what he did during his free time.

“So, Dave - can I call you Dave? - would you like to go out to eat with me? You know, sometime if you are not busy,” Hal muttered and tried to avoid eyecontact. Taken aback, David just looked at the other man, stumped. Hal looken confused for a while, but finally seemed to understand and raised his hands in a protective manner.

“No! Not like that! I mean, just as frie– acquaintances, if you will,” he explained, looking a bit sad. It made David’s heart skip a beat without him even realizing it. Hal continued, “I mean, I don’t have any friends to hang out with and you seem nice enough. It would be nice to get to know each other and maybe become friends.. If that’s ok with you.”

“It’s ok,” was the blunt answer. Hal actually beamed at that and it made David smile a little.

After that they both went on to their own ways, glad to have socialized so much. Neither of them were actually the social type, so this was a huge step for both.

–

Next time they met, they decided on a nice restaurant - that wasn’t too fancy - and spend almost half a day there, just talking, finding out stuff about each other.

They talked about the food they ordered, about the weather, about Hal’s half-sister that seemed to resent him and about everything that came to mind. It was nice and both enjoyed themselves.

After a while the conversation moved to Hal’s favorite topic.

“Dave, do you watch anime? You should totally come over and watch some with me, I have downloaded loads of sci-fi anime that should interest you.”

David just shook his head. The topic wasn’t really anything he was interested in, but it was fun to watch Hal be so excited about something. It made his heart do weird things and David wished it would just stop.

“You know, there are these cool anime conventions held in the biggest cities!” Hal waved his arms around so hard some of his food flung itself onto the table. The otaku didn’t care, as he continued.

“That’s where my nickname I use in the internet comes from - Otacon. It means otaku convention.”

He seemed so proud of himself, David couldn’t do anything but offer a small smile. While he himself didn’t have much to say, he did enjoy listening to other people. Or at least he enjoyed listening to Hal.

For dessert, Hal got himself a pieace of chocolate cake and David got a cup of coffee. Hal took out his phone and fingered it for a while, looking nervous.

“You wouldn’t mind giving me your number, would you? I-It’s ok if you don’t want to..,” he trailed off. David didn’t say anything, just pulled out his own phone and showed the screen. It only had a ten-digit number, but it made Hal more delighted than anything else had that day.

Finally saying goodbye after the long meal, Hal felt the urge to say something, anything, that would describe his sudden emotions considering the other man. But he just waved, and walked away, fiddling with his phone and the new number residing in it.

–

David knocked on the door. It was an old apartment building, already a bit worn after so many years of use. But it suited the otaku, for some reason. The door creaked open, Hal’s bespectacled eye peeking from the small opening. Once he saw who it was outside, the door almost slammed open.

“You actually came!” he yelled and hugged the other man. David felt a bit uncomfortable and tried to pry the other man off him, but Hal was stronger than he looked and he pulled David inside, still holding lightly onto him.

The place was - as David had expected - a mess. Full of carbage (that was pushed under tables and the bed) but he couldn’t complain, not like his apartment was any better. But there was something his place didn’t have - figures of almost naked girls and oddly-colored robots all around his the room they ended up in. And some orange ball hanging from the roof.

Hal sat him down and offered him tea, which he declined. It wasn’t something David drank often.

After that the time seemed to slow down, as they watched japanese cartoons together. Hal was eager to tell the older man everything about the series that was currently being shown on the small tv. David nodded off at some point and when he woke up he realized Hal was holding his hand, gazing the screen intently, not even noticing the other man had fallen asleep.

They spend the rest of the marathon like that, neither commenting on it.

As it was time to leave, David let go of Hal’s hand and got up quickly, ready to dress as hasty as possible. He didn’t want to think about anything than leaving and it probably showed on his face too. It was slightly red - David hoped Hal wouldn’t say anything about it.

And he was right, Hal didn’t remark anything, he just leaned in and kissed David on the cheek. And as soon as it happened, it was over. It left David craving for more.

Before Hal had a change to apologize - which he probably would have done - or say anything else, David was pulling him by the collar os his shirt and kissing him on the mouth.

“Nnghhg–” was all Hal had to say about the matter until he deepened the kiss. Both seemed kinda awkward at first - neither that familiar with anything like this - but it soon turned natural and they just let their mouths do what felt the best.

The kiss ended and they separated, breathing in that felt like the first time in forever.

Hal fixed his glasses upright. “Uh.. what?”

Face red and burning, David put on his scarf and just said, “I-I’ll call you tomorrow.” And then he was gone.

Walking home, cursing and wondering what had gotten to him, David came to a conclusion: it wasn’t so bad. He could do it again. Maybe.

–

David hadn’t called. It was the day after yesterday, when they had watched anime together, but David hadn’t called. Hal felt so stupid, he should’ve been able to control his feelings, but David made him do stuff that didn’t seem rational at all.

And now the man had probably rewmoved Hal from his contact list. But he did kiss him back. Hal was so confused. He lied down on his bed and rolled around in distress.

He was ready to call David himself, searching for the phone while lying face down on the bed, but it started buzzing on it’s own. Hal jumped up and pressed the green button.

“Dave–”

“Hey–”

They both said at the same time. After that it was quiet on both ends.

Hal drew a quick breath and was the first to talk.

“I’m sorry about yesterday.. If there’s any way we can still be friends, it would mean the world to me. I’m sorry.”

Hal heard a sigh and was prepared for the worst.

“Look, Hal, I have been thinking a lot after yesterday. I’m fine with being friends, but what I would like more is, that you would go on a date with me. A real date,” was what David said but Hal could only hear white buzzing in his ears after the word ‘date’.

He could barely form sentences after that and he was pretty sure he said something that resembled the word 'yes’, but he wasn’t so sure.

They had agreed to meet two hours later, on a cafe to discuss everything. Hal wasn’t certain if the conversation had actually happened, but when he stepped inside the cafe and David was waiting in there, two coffees in hands, he was positive it hadn’t been a dream.


	4. To Be Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after the wedding in the last chapter of MGS4.

The Nomad was parked on the distant corner of the heliport, to keep any nosy people out. It was still light outside and Sunny was playing with the Mk. III and the unknown boy. Meryl and the others had left, so Otacon was all alone in the Nomad - the hatch was open, so he could keep an eye on his adoptive daughter - and every now and then listening to all the things Sunny tried to teach the boy, nevermind the language barrier.

Trying to drown his toughts on the computer, Otacon was trying hard not to think about Snake. Was he already dead? He had left with a gun and a clear destination, but Otacon tried to stay positive. It was still possible Snake was going to return, right? Tears gathering in his eyes, the bespectacled man tried to stay strong, if only for Sunny.

There was a loud yell outside, but Otacon dismissed it as Sunny getting too excited. She was making a ruckus outside and Otacon turned to rear and saw Snake there, a bit shaken and a weird look on his face, but very much alive.

Otacon was speechless for a while, until he started sobbing and launched himself on to Snake, clinging to him like a lifeline. “You idiot, you fucking idiot..,” he kept muttering and embraced Snake, not daring to let go just yet.

“Yeah,” Snake sighed and hugged Otacon back. He coughed and tried to sit down, but the other man still held onto him. He patiently waited until Otacon’s sobs died down and then pried him off himself, although Otacon’s hands still clutched Snake’s jacket.

Sitting down, Snake lifted a cigarette to his lips and tried to light it, but it just fell down onto the floor and lied there, mocking the old man. He sighed and faced Otacon. “He was there. My father, Big Boss,” Snake uttered, for once with no venom in his words. He explained Otacon everything Big Boss had told him and Otacon listened the whole time, rubbing his fingers on top of Snake’s hand.

When Snake was done, he tried to light up another cigarette, but had Otacon snatch it away just seconds later. Snake was about to complain, but the younger man silenced him with a kiss.

“Sorry, now that you’re here - alive - I can’t stop myself,” he trailed off and brought his hands to the back of Snake’s head, massaging his scalp and kissing him with great fervor. Snake responded in kind and let out small muffled noises while the other man moved his hands to Snake’s shoulders, to his ribs and finally he pulled the older man’s shirt until he could slip his hands under it.

Otacon moved to kiss Snake’s neck and leave little bites there, while his hands moved up to the mercenary’s nipples, gently kneading them and making the older man squirm.

Trying to stay quiet, Snake’s hand found it’s way to his mouth and he tried to bite it hard enough to not to make any noise. Otacon’s hands moved to Snake’s belt and he was about to say something until they heard Sunny coming inside the Nomad. They both tried to act as nonchalat as possible, both blushing hard and trying to look like they had only been talking.

Sunny just smiled and started climbing upstairs with the Mk. III.

“Shall I make you some eggs?”


	5. Center Of The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-indulgent porn. Otacon/Snake.

Hal noticed, from the moment Snake entered the small kitchen in the morning, that something was up. The soldier had been restless throughout the night, which was already unusual by itself, and Otacon, sleeping next to him on the small bed, had been awake to witness it.

Their current safehouse was a small flat in an apartment building near the slums, and due to the apartment being small - with two rooms and kitchen - they resorted to sleeping on the same bed in the smallest of the rooms. At least, that’s what they liked to tell Raiden if it ever came up. But the truth was, they had been together for several months now. What started as mutual hatred for metal gears, slowly had turned to mutual affection towards each other.

They liked to sleep close to each other, huddled up in a nest of blankets, especially since it was already fall, cold winter coming closer and closer.

So here Hal was, wrapped in a blanket and typing away on his laptop, when Snake came to get his morning coffee. He was avoiding Hal’s eyes while pouring his coffee into a mug - blue with robots on it - and when Hal wished him good morning, he just nodded.

“Did you sleep well?” Hal asked. He knew the other man hadn’t slept well, but he wanted to know why exactly. If wasn’t actually any of his business, but Dave had made a promise for him to tell about anything inconvenient, since the soldier tended to just keep all problems to himself, even after they got together. And it wasn’t anything unusual for the older man to wake up screaming, covered in sweat, while he had just seconds ago dreamed of his past that liked to haunt him every now and then.

Dave hummed and sipped his coffee. “Just had a nightmare, nothing else. So no, I didn’t,” he sighed and downed the rest of the coffee in one go. He put the mug in the sink and left, muttering something about training.

Hal nodded even after the other man was out of the door and continued his typing.

–

It was past noon when Dave emerged from the bedroom, going straight to the bathroom to take a shower, but not before he side-eyed Hal suspiciously. He had already closed the door when Hal opened his mouth to ask him if something was wrong.

–

Hal was so concentrated on his typing that he didn’t even hear it when Dave came behind him with only a towel on, still dripping water from the shower, and started kissing his neck. Hal let out a soft cry and turned around furiously, cheecks burning. Dave’s eyes softened and that made Hal blush even more.

“Wh-what?” Hal stuttered and rubbed his neck, right at the spot Dave had grazed with his lips. Then he became more serious. “If you have something bothering you, you’d tell me, right?” He pursed his lips and tried not to look Dave in the eye.

The other man didn’t reply, just stared at the otaku, until Dave grabbed him by the chin and turned him to face the soldier. “Yeah,” he said quietly and kissed Hal on the lips.

Dave pulled the other man up and beckoned him to follow the still dripping man to the bedroom, eyes dark with lust. Hal didn’t need to be told twice and followed Dave quietly.

The trip was short, only couple of meters and they were at the bedroom door, already all over each other. Hal held his hands on Dave’s hips, slowly kissing his neck and trying to make the other man walk backwards, towards the bed. They were at the foot of the small bed, when Hal pushed the soldier on top of it and immediately climbed on top of him.

Dave was panting, looking at Hal with those blue eyes of his. The towel was quickly removed and Hal realized Dave was already hard, pushing his hips up slightly with a keening breath.

“Dave..,” Hal muttered and swallowed. The older man’s eyes were shining and he clutched the fabric on the bed, licking his lips.

“F-fuck me,” he simply said and it all went straight to Hal’s dick. They liked to switch around a lot, but usually it ended up with Hal on the bottom. Dave had voiced his need to bottom once in a while, but he was always too embarrassed to say anything. Now he had a dark look in his eyes, like he had had this in his mind for a while now.

“God, H-hal, just..,” Dave was parctically whining now. “I had a dream last night.. w-where you fucked me raw and I woke up so turned on I couldn’t sleep and, god, couldn’t even look you in the eye this morning. Just, fill me up and fuck me until I pass out.”

Hal was just staring at the soldier with his mouth open, couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He carelessly threw his glasses on top of the nightstand, didn’t even bother to look if they hit their target, and buried his face on Dave’s neck, breathing his scent in deeply.

“Y-yeah, yeah,” he mumbled and caressed Dave’s cheek. He felt the soldier breath in deeply and calm down a bit.

Slipping off the bed, Hal made his way to the cabinet that was standing in the lone corner of the room, gathering dust and random objects. He opened the drawer and gathered lube, some condoms and a vibrator in his hands and returned to the bed, smiling.

He dumped the items on the bed and turned to Dave, who was laying very still - except his loud breathing - following the other man with his eyes. Hal climbed on top of Dave once again, nudging his neck with his nose, biting on Dave’s earlobe and earning himself a sharp intake.

Hal licked his way over to Dave’s adam’s apple, and to the other side of his neck, biting down hard. It made Dave squirm and expose his neck more.

Feeling his pants tighten, the hacker pulled back, removed his shirt and opened his fly enough for Dave to see how turned on he was. He was feeling lightheaded and couldn’t see properly without his glasses, but he could see the outline of his lover and hear his labored breathing. It turned him on like no other.

Dave lifted his hips and mumbled Hal to continue, which a broke Hal out from his reverie, and he returned to the task at hand. The younger man continued down to Dave’s chest and his nipples. He blindly reached for the small egg-shaped vibrator and turned in on. Dave watched quietly as Hal took his right nipple into his mouth, sucking on it slightly and pressed the vibrator against his left nipple.

Growling, Dave involuntarily lifted his upper body to meet Hal’s mouth and the vibrator. He ground his crotch against Hal’s thigh, trying to get as much friction as possible.

Hal gasped around his nipple and let go, leaving a trail of saliva in his wake. He turned on the volume of the vibrator and moved it across Dave’s stomach, all the way to his cock, all forgotten and dripping pre-cum. The soldier let out a sharp cry and bucket his hips upward.

“Haaahh- Hal-, just-,” he moaned and tried to form a coherent sentence, but everything was forgotten when Hal moved the egg-shaped object to the tip of Dave’s cock, and all the way down again. The engineer started licking Dave’s stomach, leaving little bitemarks across his skin.

Moving the vibrator lower, until it touched the tight ring of muscles on Dave’s bottom, the older man got up and knocked the things out of Hal’s hands.

“Don’t use that. I want _you_.”

Hal was left speechless and only the sound of their breathing and the faint buzzing across the room could be heard. He nodded and picked up a condom, tearing the plastic wrapping off.

Dave lied down again, arm covering his face and muttered something.

“Hm? What was that?” Hal asked and threw the wrapping paper away, only to have it land right next to him.

“I said, we can do without one,” Dave murmured and Hal could see his face heat up. The younger man didn’t quite catch the meaning of Dave’s words and looked between him and the condom. Then it dawned to him.

“Oohh. Okay, alright,” Hal said, the smile apparent in his voice. He grabbed the lube next, pouring it on his fingers and without further warning, thrust two fingers inside Dave.

Dave’s muscles jumped and he let out a keening voice. One more finger was added and Hal started stretching the soldier, who in turn let out small moans, drooling a little.

The voices Dave made started getting needier and needier, and Hal finally pulled his fingers out. He quickly disposed of his pants and underwear and generously poured lube onto his cock. He shuddered and the feeling and turned to Dave.

The mercenary had slight tremors running across his body, his cock twitching and needing more attention. Both of his hands were fisted in the sheets and he was panting hard, face red and sweat running down his neck. There was a pool of saliva on the bed next to his head. The whole picture turned Hal on to the point that he could come right here and right now, but he tried to hold on for now.

Hal positioned himself on Dave’s asshole, grabbing the other man by the hips and thrust inside. It felt too tight, too hot and it made Hal see stars. But he kept on pounding inside, with a slow rhythm at first, but soon found it impossible to take it slow. He sped up his pace and savored the voices Dave was making, the other man begging him to go _faster harder more more more_.

Soon Dave came all over his stomach with a breathless moan, Hal thrusting in a few times until he came with a shudder. They stayed there for a while, panting and trying to catch their breath. Hal pulled out and dropped next to his lover, lazily putting his arm around the older man.

He wasn’t sure if Dave wanted to cuddle or if he was too exhausted, but soon the soldier crept closer and placed his own arm on to Hal’s hip, caressing the skin there. He let out short breaths.

“That was good,” he finally said, sounding tired. He sighed, falling asleep next to the otaku. Hal couldn’t stop smiling and huddled closer, marking Dave’s face with small kisses and when he finally relaxed completely, he was already falling asleep.

–

An hour later Hal woke up to turn the vibrator off. He couldn’t sleep properly with it still buzzing somewhere in the room. He returned to the bed, lying next to Dave and pulling the covers over them both, smiling to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably see, I suck at coming up with names for fics and chapters.. So all of the names have been taken from soundtracks of various games and anime.


End file.
